Xterminater: Return of a Legend
by Xterminater
Summary: The sequel to Origins what happens when an old enemy from the past resurfaces (There will not be a sequel) (Rated for Violence, Language)
1. Overwatch

**Chapter 1 Overwatch: **_It`s been a year since I killed Foxhunter69 but it`s also been a year since I lost my only love Misty to injuries inflicted on her by Foxhunter, but as always someone new has replaced Foxhunter his callsign is Wolfhunter87, and of course he and his clan The Black Sun have vowed revenge on me which was their mistake but first I had personal business to attend to first, Kharkov had identified a prisoner in Hanoi who I`d worked with before and I was determined to set them free._ "Remember my friend you`ve got ten minutes to get that prisoner and reach the evac zone" yelled Kharkov over the radio "solid copy" was my reply, by now the battle was well under way but I wasn`t equipped for long term firefights so I used the advantage of the darkness to slip by the enemy. Soon I reached the area were the prisoner was being held before breaching I checked my watch, it read 2:06 4 minutes until Kharkov would be leaving so I slid up to the wall and placed two charges of C4 and pulled out the detonator. The explosion that followed was massive it blew a 12 by 10 foot hole in the wall, I stormed through the hole and put two bursts of M16 fire into the two remaining guards, "who`s there" said a terrified but familiar voice "a friend" I replied. "My friend you`ve got 30 seconds to dustoff" yelled Kharkov "roger that" I yelled over the hail of bullets the soared around me then one of the rounds hit me in the shoulder, suddenly an enemy rounded the corner but was cut down in a hail of minigun fire form Kharkov`s Uh-1 Huey I rushed to the chopper with the rescued prisoner over my shoulders and jumped in "lets go" I yelled to Kharkov.


	2. Alliiances

**Chapter 2 Alliances:**_ Turns out the prisoner was my old friend Dragon99 a very skilled player with a reputation second only to mine course he was really glad to be outta Hanoi and was all to happy to help me assassinate Wolfhunter, because apparently Wolfhunter and his clan had wiped out Dragon`s team and left Dragon for dead in Hanoi and had authorized his torture then Kharkov informed me that the Black Sun was interrogating a prisoner somewhere in Kowloon and offered to transport us there and then evac us, both me and Dragon agreed._ Rain poured out of the sky with no end along with the occasional flash of lightning or thunder in the background while me and Dragon set up on a zipline near the target building "you ready man?" Dragon asked I just nodded, "hook up" he said then me and him clipped onto the zipline and jumped off the roof of our building. We both flew down the zipline toward the target luckily I had just enough time to pull out my Spectre w/RDS+Grip before we slammed down on the roof, within seconds we rushed into the building then quickly eliminated opposition in the hallway and ran to the door ready to breach. "Ready?" Dragon asked I nodded he pulled back and blew the door of it`s hinges we both rushed in and blew away the six guards in the room, even before they hit the floor I froze there tied to a chair unconscious was Misty. Dragon looked at Misty and then at me "know her?" he asked "yep" I replied, "Kharkov do you copy?" Dragon called over his headset "Roger my friend" "we`ve recovered the prisoner but she`s unconscious" "roger I`d hurry up though you`ve got twelve tangos inbound" me and Dragon just looked at each other and nodded. "There they are you ready" Dragon said over my headset "roger I`m in position" came my reply then we opened fire, we were both using the L96A1w/IR+ExtMags so we could see through the rain and both of us being expert marksmen we wiped out all twelve enemies rather quickly, then Kharkov came on over our headsets "my friends I`m waiting on the east side of the map you`ve got two minutes or I`m gone" we both looked at each other and nodded dropped our rifles and headed east. We ran into another group of twelve Black Sun troops who had just joined the match about 100 meters away for the evac point but made quick work of them, a minute later we reached Kharkov`s chopper just before an enemy gunship appeared and attempted to shoot us down.


	3. Back from the Dead

**Chapter 3 Back from the Dead:** _I couldn`t believe it the fact that Misty survived because I was sure she had died from her injuries but now that I knew that she was alive I was very happy, when she began to stir I decided to pull the same thing she had when I awoke._ "Someone`s finally awake" I said "oh my god" she exclaimed before leaping into my arms "It`s good to have you back Misty" I said, "why didn`t you rescue me two months ago?" she questioned "cause he thought you were dead" replied Dragon "Dragon your still alive" she exclaimed "course you didn`t think I died in two years ago did you" he replied. "Actually I did" said Misty "nah I managed to get outta that hell hole just in time" Dragon replied, "where`s your team?" Misty asked "dead courtesy of Wolfhunter87 he replaced Foxhunter69 in the grand scheme of things" replied Dragon "is that the same guy we almost killed in Wasteland?" asked Misty "Yah" I said. _Wasteland Two years ago:_ _"Hold up Misty" I said "what?" she whispered "patrol at twelve `o clock six riflemen one sniper" "Phantom do you copy" Dragon called over the headset, "yeah Dragon go" "me and Fox are un position where are you?" "we`re just waiting for a patrol to pass we`ll be in position in five mikes" I replied "roger that" said Dragon. "Dragon we`re in position do you copy" I said over my headset "roger that Phantom set up that 50 cal and wait for my mark" I turned to Misty and nodded, she hauled out the M82w/Thermal Sight and brought it up to the hill that was our sight for the shot. "Alright Misty we got a visual on Wolfhunter" Fox called over the headset "roger that" Misty replied before shouldering the rifle and looking down the scope, "alright I got him on thermal" Misty said over the headset "take the shot now" yelled Fox then Misty pulled the trigger. The crack from the rifle was loud but it didn`t make an effect on the bullets path about a second after the shot Misty yelled in excitement "I got him in the left shoulder" "nice shot" I said, "Phantom do you copy" Fox yelled over the headset "what" I replied "I`ve been separated from Dragon" Fox yelled in alarm I looked at Misty "Lets get the hell outta here" I said. _


	4. The Search

**Chapter 4 The Search:**_ After Misty recovered from the shock that Wolfhunter87 had survived a 50 cal to the shoulder which was a shot that he shouldn`t of survived she told me flat out that she wouldn`t quit until either one of us killed him, but Kharkov advised against it seeing as how the Black Sun had just allied themselves with Phantom Company, a large scale clan with around eight-hundred thousand members which worried everyone but me, then we learned they were briefing a HIV on Discovery._ "Be careful my friend I cannot evac you this time" Kharkov warned "roger that Kharkov" Misty replied "lets go" I said then we slipped through the blowing snow towards the ship, suddenly I saw a guard and raised my hand to tell every one to stop then pulled out my tomahawk and threw it into the guard`s neck. "Let's go" I said before quickly moving across the ice bridge then just as we all across Dragon yelled "RPG," the rocket soared past us and hit the bridge blowing it to pieces seconds later gunfire from HK21`s tore through two of our teammates. "Fuck" Dragon yelled before throwing a semtex and blowing up two enemies meanwhile me and Misty began flanking left, when we reached a guard tower I climbed in and killed the sniper in the tower then turned and nodded to Misty to come join me. Seven minutes later me and Misty were having a field day between us we`d killed 12 enemies and the tally was still rising, "you know" Misty exclaimed over the gunfire "when you nodded for me to join you I thought we`d be doing something more intimate than killing people" I looked at her and said "later Misty." Then all of sudden her eyes went wide and she screamed "MI-8" then there was a massive explosion and everything went dark, the next thing I heard was the chop-chop of UH-1 Huey rotors I slowly lifted my head and heard a familiar voice. "Thank god" your alive Dragon said beaming "I thought I`d thought I lost you back there," I looked around then asked "where`s Misty?" Dragon`s smile disappeared "I`m sorry man but she wasn`t there when I reached you" then everything went dark. When I awoke I was laying on a cot and next to me lay Kharkov "what happened to you" I groaned "a sniper my friend" he replied, "I came back for a gun run but got hit" I was about to say something when Kharkov cut me off "I have something to tell you my friend" he paused, "Dragon is responsible for Misty`s disappearance he`s working for Shadow" When I heard that name my face contorted from rage "Shadow!" I roared.


	5. Shadow Rising

**Chapter 5 Shadow Rising:**_ I couldn`t believe it the fact that Dragon would betray me and side with Shadow, who had survived his last encounter with me which wasn`t a surprise to me because Shadow was as good as me, which would make tracking and defeating him near impossible and I knew only person who could defeat him and that person was Fox, but then again there was one other person._ "Are you sure this is a good idea my friend" "she`s the last person I trust Kharkov" "Then good luck my friend" I walked up to the hut and banged on the door, the door opened and there was silence for a moment then she spoke "you" "hello Ginger" I replied. "What are you doing here" I realized that she had changed since I last saw her four years ago "do you remember Shadow" that line made her eyes go wide then after thirty seconds she said "lets go." _Derail four years ago: "Ginger, get outta her me and Fox will hold him off go now!" I yelled she didn`t move then there was an explosion that blew the wall open and Shadow stepped in, "good to see my two worst friends again" he cackled before lunging at Fox catching him off guard, he then hammering Fox with his fist knocked him to the ground and pistol whipped him then turned to me and Ginger. "You shouldn`t have joined this match Phantom" he hissed before lunging and punching me in the gut I returned the favor by throwing him into a wall, "It`s simple Shadow I`m gonna kill you" I screamed before kicking his legs out from under him. "You`ll try" he growled before kicking me upside the head and knocking me down then he pulled out his revolver but Fox grabbed him from behind, Shadow then grabbed Fox hurled him to the ground and shot him, but when he went to turn I roundhoused him in the head knocking him into the doorway "never turn you back on an opponent" I grinned right before he swung his foot into my face and made my world go black. I awoke to see him dragging away an unconscious Ginger "Shadow" I yelled before heaving my throwing knife in to his shoulder, he lunged over and smashed his boot into my face again causing me to blackout._ "My friend do you have her" Kharkov`s voice snapped me out of my flashback "roger that" I replied before rushing out to meet Kharkov`s chopper "Lets go" I yelled, within seconds we were in flight headed for Hijacked Shadows rumored hiding place and where Dragon was likely at. "Did you assemble a team" "yes my friend I have also I`m going to join you" "you sure" I asked "I`d rather die on the ground than in the air" Kharkov replied, "looks like Lonewolf685`s in this match" I said "you sure we can trust him?" Ginger asked "yah" I replied "lets finish this" Ginger replied. Twenty minutes later things were bad I had cornered Dragon after Ginger was nearly killed taking a bullet intended for me, "whydda do it" I screamed "I saw you and Misty on the security cam no one do that to my crush" he screamed back "you aren`t the one who mentored her for three years" I growled in retaliation. Before I could say anything else Dragon pulled out a ballistic knife and fired it into my gut reopening my tomahawk wound, I struggled to regain my focus then Dragon was cut down by a hail of MK48 fire from Lonewolf but before he could say anything he was hit by Dragon`s other ballistic knife and killed. I looked over at dragon before screaming "also you're not the one she loves" before pulling out my Kap40w/ExtClip and pouring twenty rounds into him, he collapsed and I pushed myself up before a chopper appeared with Kharkov in the cockpit "figured you`d need my help by now he said with a big smile.


	6. Contingency

**Chapter 6 Contingency:**_ With Dragon dead finding out where Shadow was would be a serious problem but there was still one clan that might be able to help The Phoenix clan they had intel on nearly every traitor know to multiplayer, and this included Shadow and Wolfhunter knowing this I decide to see if they could help me kill two birds with one stone._ "So what's the skinny on the Phoenix Clan they good or bad?" asked one of my team Buckhunter55 before I could answer Kharkov said, "well the won`t kill us without good reason" then out of the mist our contact appeared it was Mockingbird54. "Well look at who came for my help" he mused before walking over and shaking my hand before saying "nice to see you man," "so who ya hunting this time" "Shadow and Wolfhunter" I said with anger in my voice. Here`s the information you need" he said before starting to walk away then he stopped turned and said "don`t forget you still owe me for Carnival," then he disappeared into the mist I looked down at the folder on the cover it read Underpass I smiled for the first time in a year. I made sure I read every detail of the folder in fact I read it four times front to back so I knew what I was getting into, then I turned over and sighed mostly because I missed Misty and because Ginger had died from internal injuries removing the only other person who could defeat Shadow. "My friend we have a problem" yelled Kharkov over the sound of gunfire "what" I hollered back "Shadow saw my chopper and made a run for it but Wolfhunter got left behind," finally I thought before breaking off my engagement and heading south towards Wolfhunter`s location so I could end him once and for all. Ten minutes later I saw him run into a building so I followed him he was busy truing to setup a claymore then I shouted "hello Wolfhunter," he spun around and tripped out of pure shock "you" he exclaimed terrified before stumbling back some more "where is she" I hissed in response. "I don`t know" he wheezed "wrong answer" I roared before lunging forward and punching him into the ground, "I`m telling you I don`t know" he said so I punched and kicked him in the ribs "killing me will not stop the Black Sun" "I don`t care about the Black Sun" I screamed "where is Misty." He didn`t respond so I grabbed him and threw him down the stairs went down and dragged him back up, then he punched back "bring it" he said as a rack of lightning corresponded with my next action I leaped right at him knife in hand. Before he could respond I grabbed him and tore the knife across him jugular and let him bleed out it took only four seconds, I dropped his corpse down the stairs sheathed my knife and ran for Kharkov's chopper "hurry my friend" he yelled as the chopper rose off the ground, I ran as fast as possible and jumped but I missed grabbing the door because I was hit and dropped to the ground that's when things went black. They hauled me of to Carrier where I was tortured but they made the mistake of underestimating me which would cost them dearly, after the newest round of torture was over they tied me up to a rack of shells then a guard came over with a knife and said "I`m gonna leave you a little reminder of this. That was a mistake before he could cut me I kicked him in the balls causing him to miss and tear his knife through my restraints, I leaped at him snapped his neck and picked up his An-94w/Select fire in one movement then I switched it to burst mode and ran around the corner. I caught them all by surprise and dispatched seven of them though two managed to get into a Vtol Warship, but before they could get into the air I leaped in and put two bursts into each then I took control of the Vtol and headed for home. 


	7. Showdown

**Chapter 7 Showdown:**_ Despite Kharkov`s insistence that I rest after my ordeal I was determined to go back into the field, especially when I found out that Phantom Company and the Black Sun had turned on each other and were having a showdown at Grind that and the fact Shadow would be there, finally I would have him at my mercy._ "Good luck my friend I`ll see you on the far side" Kharkov said before disappearing around a corner then I turned around and watched, while three Phantom Company troops took on one Black Sun soldier he was dispatched quickly and they moved on as did I. Moving forward however was a slow process because Phantom company and Black Sun troops were everywhere, many times I had to drop prone and wait until the fight had moved on before getting up again but after ten minutes I reached Shadows hiding place. Within seconds of arriving I realized Kharkov had went in ahead of me and I didn`t need to guess what had happened so I snuck in, when I reached the second floor I saw Kharkov being lifted two feet of the ground by Shadow I reacted fast pulling out my R870MCSw/RDS, Laser, Long Barrel and pulled the trigger. The fact that I was about two meters away meant the shot tore though Shadow and knocked him to the opposite side of the room, "Kharkov" I yelled concerned "I`m okay my friend" he replied "come on" I said helping him up then his eyes grew wide and he shouted "look out" before pushing me aside. The sound of an Executioner being fired resonated through the building then Kharkov collapsed to the floor with a hole in his chest, I looked up to see Shadow leaning against a wall clutching his mid section then quickly redirected my attention to Kharkov. Before I could say anything he choked up the words "I`m sorry my friend this was the only way" before going limp in my arms "guess it`s just you and me" Shadow laughed, "It`s always you" I growled before turning around to face him Shadow just chuckled then hissed 'bring it" right before he lunged at me. It was his signature move but I was ready this time I swung my foot out and caught him in the jaw then pulled out one of Misty`s five sevens, it had been a gift from Misty and now the five remaining rounds saved my skin when I pumped them into Shadow. Before he could recover I holstered the five seven and smashed him into the wall then kicked him across the room, "you`ve learned" he said almost admiringly before throwing a fist my direction but in one motion I grabbed it and twisted a hundred and eighty degrees breaking his wrist. "Goddammit" he screamed before I swung him into the nearest wall "where is Misty" I hollered into his face "bite me" he said right before I broke his other wrist "fuck" he yelled, "where is Misty" I repeated "I sold her off to the Serpentine Clan okay" then he kicked me in the head and leaped out the window. I was about to chase him when something hit my feet "shit" I yelled right before the fag detonated and caused me to pass out instantaneously, I woke up on a Phoenix Clan chopper "glad to see you awake man" said Mockingbird "now lets go home" "good idea" I said before falling asleep.


	8. Dissapearance

**Chapter 8 Disappearance:**_ I wasn`t surprised that Shadow got away but what did surprise me was how unprepared he was to fight hand to hand, that and the fact he sold Misty to the Serpentine Clan the most feared clan for five years straight which worked to my advantage, because of my growing reputation they were threatened and vowed to kill me off which wouldn`t be easy._ "You remember our tactics Mockingbird?" "I could never forget `em man" he said "let`s go" I replied before running up the maps right flank, fifteen minutes later things were bad our team was getting slaughtered for every new guy who joined the match two would die "we ain`t getting nowhere man what now" asked Mockingbird "we`ll use that building to our advantage" I said pointing. Sure enough the building helped us out a lot and we managed the wipe out five waves of Serpentine Clan troops before evacuating to a different building and repeating the cycle, this process continued until we captured a high ranking enemy clan leader and interrogated about Misty`s whereabouts but he wouldn`t spill so I executed him and was about to move the team to the next building when the match ended, Victory! Rang the announcer's voice "damn" me and Mockingbird said in unison. Then a week later a rumor that Misty might be in Overgrown sparked so I decided to go in what I didn`t count on was the remainder of the Black Sun being there, while my team engaged the remainder while Mockingbird and I hunted for her "she not here" I quickly concluded "what did you expect man?" Mockingbird asked I didn`t reply. About twenty five minutes later I met up with an old friend from the past Snakecharmer56, we were both surprised to see each other but he said he couldn`t help me with my hunt of Shadow so me and Mockingbird went on killing Black Sun until the match ended. Two days later I went to Aftermath to search for Shadow but it turned out to be my worst idea yet, "damn those AGR`s are tearing us apart" I yelled to Mockingbird who was crouched behind a destroyed police car "I`ll use C4 you cover me" he yelled back. It was a good tactic we managed to destroy both AGR`s and break through enemy lines when I saw Shadow run into a building, I looked at Mockingbird and he said "good luck man" then I ran after Shadow and cornering him in the far room of the building. "So we meet again" he cackled before attacking me this time I was caught by surprise he knocked me to the ground and began kicking me in the face, I managed to punch back but he eventually overpowered me and beat me to the point where I began to pass out. That's when Mockingbird stepped in and slammed into Shadow knocking him to the ground then they began to beat each other mercilessly until Shadow overpowered Mockingbird threw him to the floor and shot him, then he turned and shot me right before the building was rocked by a massive explosion then I blacked out but strangely I could still hear Mockingbird drag me to the evac chopper. When I awoke I was on a chopper with Mockingbird "where`s Shadow?" I asked "gone man he just disappeared" was Mockingbird`s curt reply, when I took that in I realized that I could focus on finding and rescuing Misty from whatever clan she was being held by. In my mind I thought "I will rescue you Misty and I will find Shadow" before closing my eyes so I could rest until the next fight.


	9. Vengeance

**Chapter 9 Vengeance:**_ Almost a month passed before I found any reliable intel on Misty`s whereabouts, because finding intel was Kharkov`s field and without him things had been more difficult, but then I learned that Shadow had survived and escaped to Turbine and that Misty might be on Nuketown so I sent Mockingbird to find Misty while I went after Shadow, even though that this was a suicide mission._ "I`ll come for you on the east side man" Mockingbird radioed in "don`t waste the time this is a one way trip for me" I sighed "good luck man I`ll find Misty if I can" he replied, then I looked up and started running towards the cliffs hoping to cut off Shadow from escaping in his usual manner. About ten minutes in I hadn't yet spotted Shadow but I had inflicted quite the toll with my DSR50 customized but only had three rounds left, that's when I spotted two tangos with MK48 Lmg`s that had five of my team pinned down so I swung over and fired. The first round impacted one of them in the chest the other guy stepped back surprised about a second before the next round hit him in the head, the I heard a voice behind me "so you're the sniper who`s been wiping my guys out" Shadow said with hatred in his voice "I`m going enjoy this" I said. Before Shadow could do anything I spun around and fired hitting him in the chest with my last round I went to pull out my Kap40 but he shot it away, "we`ll do this the old fashioned way" he said before jumping forward and slamming me to the ground before he could recover I punched back knocking him off balance. "Don`t you remember that you should never take revenge for a friends death" Shadow cackled "I`m only here cause you kidnapped Misty" I hissed back, "I`m surprised you never figured out I ordered Fox`s death" he replied then I lost it I ran right into him bowling him over and shattering his shoulder with my fist. "That was a mistake" he growled before grabbing me and throwing me into a rock then kicking me in the lower ribs, it was painful but I responded in kind and kicked him into a destroyed truck then I felt a searing sensation in my mid section. I looked down to see my combat axe wound had reopened and was bleeding profusely which would impede my fighting ability, "you ordered Fox`s death" I said with anger in my voice "seemed like the best way to ruin your life" Shadow replied with laughter in his voice. "You`ll regret that" I screamed before lunging forward and elbowing him in the windpipe causing him to stumble backwards trying to regain his breath, "I doubt it" he coughed before kicking me in the ribs again which broke three I reeled back in pain then he kicked me over. I struggled to get back up though blood loss was causing me to weaken but I was determined to end this so I swung at Shadow clipping him in the jaw, "you realize only one of us is going to walk away" he said taunting me I didn`t respond I just continued punching him until he roundhoused me in my mid section and tore open my wound further. I didn`t quit however I hauled myself up and punched him again he responded by kicking me over realizing I was done I started crawling towards the edge, Shadow took three steps overcame me and kicked me in the head "you think you can survive anything do you" I said "yeah" he replied "prove it" I hissed before grabbing him and throwing us both of the edge. I awoke about five minutes later in sheer pain then realized I had survived a thirty five foot fall Shadow hadn`t been so lucky, I looked over to see him crumpled against a rock I could tell the fall and broke my nose and I could feel a gash running down my head, what surprised me most was that I was laying in pool about an inch deep of my blood not Shadows just mine then I heard a helicopter landing right before blacking out. It only lasted a minute but when I woke I could see bandages wrapped around me and a man exiting the chopper, "Mockingbird I told you this was a one way trip for me" I moaned before my vision refocused and I realized who the man was "Nikiav?" I groaned before wearily getting up, "long time no see my friend" he said smiling "you know they`ll be looking for us" I said "Da lets get out of here" he replied before helping me to his helicopter.


	10. End Game

**Chapter 10 End Game:**_ I couldn`t believe Nikiav had rescued me from what should`ve been a suicide mission, seeing as how the last time we had seen each other we had been enemies but then it dawned on me that I had once saved his life way back when I was still a rookie, oddly enough back then Shadow and me where still friends not that it mattered anymore, now all that mattered was finding Misty and I had a hunch that an old friend might be able to help me in that department._ "Are you sure about this my friend you're not in any shape to fight" "Rundown is the last place Spirit could be Nikiav that I`m sure of" as I approached the building where Spirit was being held a mass of gunfire erupted, despite it`s ferocity they failed to stop me and I breached the building then started searching for Spirit. I found him on the top floor in a room with five guards whom I dispatched quickly "who`s there?" Spirit yelled "hello Spirit" I replied "Xterminater is that you?" he asked, "yeah now lets get the hell outta here" I replied before helping him up and heading for Nikiav`s chopper which was waiting outside. When we got back to base I briefed Spirit on what had happened over the past year and a half, that when Spirit told me he was willing to go undercover to find the intel that I needed of course I reluctantly agreed. "How do I look?" asked Spirit "like the enemy" I replied "now remember go get the intel get out" I said very sternly before slapping him on the back, five hours later Spirit returned with the intel badly wounded "what happened" I asked with great concern "he`s alive" replied Spirit "who?" I asked "Shadow" he said before collapsing onto the floor.


End file.
